


Lunar Confidence (One Shot)

by Cat Patronus (BunnySkye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySkye/pseuds/Cat%20Patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a simple one shot I came up with one night. I ship Luna and Harry quite hard, and felt like writing something for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Confidence (One Shot)

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He felt an ice cold breeze across his neck, which to his frustration, ended up being Peeves. Harry cursed the poltergeist, who floated out of the Gryffindor dormitory, cackling and blowing raspberries. Harry flipped his pillow over and laid upon it, but sleep wouldn't come to him. After a half an hour of fitful tossing and turning, he sat up on the edge of him four poster bed. He rubbed his blurry eyes and rested his chin on his hands, with his elbows rested upon his knees.  
It had been a week since Sirius' death, and every night since the event, Harry had been haunted by the wretched memory of watching his beloved godfather pass through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. He cursed Bellatrix Lestrange for causing Sirius to fall through the veil. He cursed her for causing the closest thing he had to a father to leave him. He wanted to scream in anger and frustration. He wanted to cry in grief and agony. Most of all, however, he wanted to go on a walk. Therefore, he stood up, took his glasses off of the nightstand, and left the dormitory. He descended the stairs to the common room, and left through the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was thoroughly annoyed with him for disturbing her. He hadn't bothered to bring neither his invisibility cloak nor the Marauder's Map. He couldn't be bothered at this hour. The castle was silent in slumber, and if he was caught, Gryffindor could lose a few points. They were already ahead, what were a few points here and there?  
As he walked the vacant halls and past a window, something caught his eye. He backed up a few paces and looked out the window. Another person was awake. The moonlight shone on the person, and after a moment, Harry recognized them. The silver hair and colorful attire were hard to mistake. He smiled when he realized who it was, and decided to go outside to meet them.  
After a few more minutes of walking down stairs and corridors, Harry found himself outside. He looked across the moonlit grounds to find the person he was looking for, and once he spotted them, he walked rapidly over.  
"Oh, hello Harry. I didn't expect to find you awake as well." Luna said surprisedly, turning as Harry approached her.  
"Hey Luna. Peeves woke me up a while ago. I was on a walk when I saw you through a window. I figured I would come out to talk." Harry explained.  
"Well it's lovely to see you. We haven't spoke much since our invasion of the Ministry last week. How have you been doing?" She asked, a touch of concern laced into her words. Harry sighed and looked at their feet, which were now walking in synch.  
"It's been rough." Harry said lowly. "I have nightmares every night of Sirius passing through the veil. I hear the laughter of Bellatrix, I hear her chanting that she killed him. I see the complete shock upon Lupin's face when he saw Sirius fall. I see it all again. I relive that night every night. This is similar to what happened with last summer after the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's death. I don't like these nightmares, Luna." He ranted to the girl. Luna didn't seem to mind though. When he finished ranting to her, Luna took his hand in her own.  
"I know how hard it is, Harry. I had to see my mother pass away every night for years. It was dreadful every time. It will go away in time though. Keep your chin up." Luna squeezed Harry's hand as she spoke, reassuring him physically as well. The squeeze sent shivers up Harry's spine. He didn't know why; he had feelings for Cho. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way to Luna. He debated letting go of her hand, but since the human contact was comforting at the moment, he left his hand in hers. He knew he wouldn't be getting any comfort at the Dursley's soon, so he decided to take this affection while he could.  
"Thank you, Luna. I really appreciate the support." He said, somewhat lamely. Luna looked at him and smiled.  
"Oh, you're quite welcome, Harry," Luna said. "I'm really quite happy to help. I understand how you feel, and I don't want you to feel alone." Luna remembered her mother's death, the shock as she saw the spell backfire, she remembered the sinking feeling as she saw the light of life escape from her mother's eyes, forever being lost to the world now. She remembered the screaming, the horrible screaming, filling the house, the yard, filling all of her world. The screaming that came from her own lungs as her world fell apart in front of her. She swallowed and forced the memory away. It didn't do well to dwell on memories and forget to live.  
While Luna thought of this, Harry was lost in his own mind. He thought of his memories with Sirius, but his thoughts also wandered to Luna. He thought of how she was so gentle and kind, so understanding and caring. Luna made him feel as if his feelings were completely valid. Luna understood his pain and tried to provide his grief with closure. Luna was providing him with the support he needed so desperately at the moment. His mind stayed focused on Luna for the next period of time.  
The two walked in silence around the castle for another hour or so before Luna looked up at the sky, which was slowly growing from a dark purple to a blue. The sunrise would begin soon, and people in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers would notice the absence of the two.  
"Harry, we should probably head back to our dormitories. The sun will be rising soon and our peers will notice our absence."  
"Oh, um, yeah." Harry said. He and Luna were close to the entrance of the school, and once they reached the great oak doors leading into the school, Harry stopped. Luna looked at him.  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked. Harry saw the concern flash across her eyes.  
"Well, um. Luna, I feel as if I have developed romantic affections for you. I know I shouldn't have these feelings because I am with Cho, but you have always had interest to me. These feelings have grown since you have been making me feel understood over these past few weeks, and especially this morning. Luna, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. I want to end my relationship with Cho and be someone who makes me feel important and understood." Harry's face was flushing a vivid red, and he could feel sweat forming on his palms and under his arms. He hadn't ever felt this nervous before, and the look on Luna's face made his heart sink further than it had already been.  
"Harry, I am really flattered, but now is not the time for us to be in a relationship. You just lost an important family member, and the emotions that come with such a change can cause one's reality to become distorted to them. I want you to think this over more. I will remember your offer, however." Luna felt immense pain as she saw Harry's face fall. She knew letting him down would hurt him, but knowing what pain does to a person, especially recent pain, she knew them dating wouldn't work at the time.  
Harry felt a sharp pain as Luna let him know of her feelings, but he knew Luna was correct. His emotions were spiraling out of control, and his feelings for Luna may be nothing more than platonic. He respected her choice.  
"I'll, uh. I'll see you around, Luna." Harry said. He turned to leave, but Luna grabbed his wrist. She stood upon her toes and left a soft kiss on Harry's jaw before leaving through the doors to Hogwarts. He soon followed suit, a soft smile on his lips, the first one to spread across his face in a week.


End file.
